ReNora Adventures
by anman77
Summary: Ren and Nora being the keen explorers they are, go on adventures in and outside of Beacon. What events occur though are not what they expected to happen. This is my first fan fiction. Comments and Criticisms welcomed.
1. Chapter 1: Encounters

Chapter 1: Encounters

Nora and Ren were very keen explorers. Well… at least Nora was. Ren was more of a stay-at-home kind of person, but Nora would always drag him along. Nora liked the feeling of excitement and adventure, and would always go exploring in forests and caves trying to find something new. The thrill of not knowing what's out there was something she found exciting. She always loved the feeling of finding something new, because it made her feel like she had accomplished something. Like she had done something that no one else had. She didn't like going alone on these trips, so that is why she took Ren every time she went exploring. Even though Ren was reluctant to do so, he still did it anyway to make Nora happy.

"Come on Ren! You're so slow!" Nora said with impatience in her voice.

Nora was skipping ahead while Ren slowly followed. The two of them were in the Emerald forest. Nora was seeking for an adventure while Ren tagged along becuase he had to.

"I still don't know why you took me here. It's getting late you know."

"Oh come on Ren! Don't you like exploring? I know you love it."

Ren sighed. "It's just…I don't feel right about this place. We've encountered Grimm here before, and I just have the feeling that they might come back…" Ren said uneasily.

Nora giggled and gave Ren a little 'Boop' on the nose. "Well you're just one big scaredy cat. We fight Grimm all the time. I don't see why these would be any different than the other ones." Nora said before skipping ahead of Ren again.

Ren sighed once more.

"Nora, you really need to be careful about these things. They could be anywhere at any moment waiting to atta-"

Ren was cut off mid sentence.

A large gust of wind followed and Ren was nowhere to be found.

"Ren? REN!" Nora looked around the forest to find where he might have gone. She looked around for him until she noticed a trail of feathers. She followed the trail left by the creature through the forest for some time until she saw it.

A large black Nevermore, standing on the edge of the cliff, with Ren in its mouth and his weapons on the ground. Ren still conscious, tried fighting away the creature without much success.

"Nora! Help!" He screamed.

Nora thinking quickly, pulled out her Magnhild, and shot a single bullet straight at the Nevermore's head.

The bullet hit the Nevermore's head with a loud boom. The impact drove its head back, successfully opening its mouth, but throwing Ren over the side of the cliff.

"Ren!" Nora screamed as she realized what she had done. She ran to the edge. "REEEEEN!" she cried out once more.

"Nora!" Ren screamed as he fell before disappearing into nothingness.

"Ren…" Nora said quietly as a single tear slid down her pale face. She dropped her head in remorse. She started to cry.

"No, No NO! What have I done?!" She said sobbing while pounding the ground.

She couldn't believe what she had just done. He was gone. She had just killed her best friend. The one she cared for the most. And there was nothing she could do about it.

Wiping away the tears, she stood up. She closed her eyes as she clutched her weapon. The fires of rage were burning in within her. Her friend had died. And she wanted revenge. She looked up at the Nevermore, gritting her teeth.

"You…" She said with pure rage pointing at the creature that killed her friend. "You did this!"

She dashed at the Nevermore, swinging her hammer and hitting it with all of her strength, knocking it straight into the abyss. A loud screech echoed throughout the emerald forest as it plummeted downwards.

Nora dropped her hammer. She collapsed to the ground, too grief stricken to even stand. She burst into tears once more.

"I'm sorry!" She said crying. "I didn't mean to do it." She said crying uncontrollably. The sun was starting to set. She had to leave before anything else happened. She wiped her eyes of tears, picked up her weapon and started walking back to Beacon.

The walk through the forest was much scarier because she was alone now. No one to protect her if anything was to happen. It was night time now and she was getting tired. The cold night wind sent shivers down her spine. She was startled by a howl nearby. Trying not to make any noise, she walked as quietly as possible. It was difficult to see the ground with no sunlight. And the thick woods blocked out any moonlight. She tripped over a loose branch that had fallen during her pursuit. She fell to the ground hard making a yelp of pain as she landed. A grunt of a nearby Ursa followed. Nora heard the grunt as she quickly jumped to her feet. She pulled out her hammer, ready to attack whatever came her way. Silence. Only the sounds of Nora's footsteps crunching, and the shaking of her weapon by her trembling arms.

Then suddenly, a crippling blow hit her, shattering her aura and sending her flying. She hit a nearby rock with a loud thud, knocking the wind out of her. She tried getting back up, but she was in too much pain to move. She couldn't even cry for help because she was too exhausted to scream. Even though her Magnhild was only a few feet away from her, she wasn't able to reach it. Crippled, exhausted and helpless, she sat there. Defeated.

The Ursa that attacked her started inching closer. It walked up to her, sniffed her a few times, and then stood up on its hind legs with a deafening roar.

A look of fear struck her face.

The beast looked down at the Helpless Nora, ready to attack. It lifted its arm.

"I'm sorry Ren." She said quietly as single tear rolled down her face. "I'm sorry."

The beast swung. Nora closed her eyes, bracing for the attack.

Then she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare

Chapter 2: Nightmare

Nora snapped awake. Shaken up by her nightmare. She looked around the dorm, adjusting to her surroundings. The dorm room was cold. The window was open, letting in the cold air from the night. She was shivering. Not only because of the cold wind, but also by the nightmare. She finally sat up, grabbed her pillow, and walked over to Ren's bed.

"Ren?..." She said quietly squeezing her pillow.

Ren didn't budge. A look of concern came across Nora's face.

"Ren?" She said nudging him awake.

"Huh? Wha?" Ren said groggily looking up at Nora.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" She said still squeezing her pillow tightly.

Ren Yawned. "What happened?"

She sat down on Ren's bed. "I had a nightmare. We were in the forest, and then there was a Nevermore, and then it grabbed you and flew away." Her speech was quickening. "Then I found it beside a cliff, then I shot it, and then it threw you over the edge." Her voice started trembling as her eyes started watering up. Her speech still getting quicker and quicker. "And then an Ursa attacked me and then it swung at me and…" Ren put a finger over her lips, tears rolling down her face.

"Shhh. It's alright." Ren said. "You're safe with me. You don't have to worry about anything getting you. Okay?" Nora Shifted and lowered herself to lay down on the bed. She put her head on Ren's lap, still clutching her pillow and tears rolling down her face. Ren supported her head with one hand, the other stroking her thick orange hair. This usually calmed Nora down, but it tonight it wasn't working entirely. She was still shaking.

"I'm scared Ren. What if that happens to you? What if a Nevermore gets you. Or even a King Taijitu. I don't want you to die." Nora said still crying in Ren's lap.

"Don't worry Nora. It won't happen. I guarantee it." Ren said reassuring Nora.

"Don't leave me Ren." Nora said voice still trembling. "I can't live without you. I don't want you live without you."

"I'm not going to leave you." Red said reassuringly. "I promise."

"You promise?" Nora said worriedly looking up at Ren

"I promise." Ren said with a smile on his face.

Nora rest her head back down. Being with Ren calmed her down substantially. She wasn't shivering anymore, but she was still crying a little bit. Ren tried thinking of what would calm her down. He didn't know any fairy tales that she liked, and He couldn't read one her books because it would take too long. Then he had an idea. Still stroking her hair, he sang one of her favourite songs;

[Boop by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams]

" _Never knew a time, when you weren't by my side…"_

Nora recognizing the song, smiled and started to relax.

" _The one thing I could always count on, Always there for me. You've been my family, even when all other hope was gone."_

Nora closed her eyes.

" _But for a while things have seemed so different, like it's the same but so brand new. I can't Believe it, when did I start to fall for you?"_

Nora had fallen asleep in Ren's lap. Ren let out a small sigh of relief. He picked Nora up, still sleeping in his arms, and carried her over to her bed. He gently put her down in the bed, trying not to wake her up. He slipped a pillow underneath her head, and pulled a blanked over her. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Nora." He said smiling.

Ren started walking back to his bed until he was interrupted by a very faint voice.

"Ren?" Nora said still half asleep.

"Yes Nora?" Ren responded.

"Can you sleep in my bed tonight?"

Ren let out a small smirk. "Alright Nora. But just this once."

Nora smiled. Ren grabbed his pillow before heading back to Nora's bed.

Ren lay down on Nora's bed. Nora put both arms around Ren, hugging him tightly.

"I love you Ren. You're the best friend anyone could ask for."

"I love you too Nora." Ren said hugging her back. He kissed her on the forehead once more.

"Will we be having pancakes for breakfast tomorrow?" Nora said eagerly.

Ren smiled. "I'll see what I can do. But for now, let's just get some sleep it's going to be a busy day tomorrow."

"Okay." Nora Yawned and rolled over. "Goodnight Ren."

"Goodnight Nora. See you in the morn-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, he was cut off by Nora's loud snore. He let out a sigh of relief. Before closing his eyes and nodding off.

 **[Disclaimer: I do not own the song nor did I create the song in this story. All credit goes to the original creators.]**


	3. Chapter 3: A sticky Situation

Chapter 3: A sticky situation

Nora woke up later than she normally did. She was normally the first one to wake up on the weekend, but today she was the last one up. Jaune and Pyrrha were already out of the dorm working on a school project. Ren was also awake, which was surprising because he was normally the last to wake up. He was fully clothed and making pancakes on the stovetop grill in the dorm. Nora sat up in her bed and let out a big yawn as she stretched out her arms in the air. The sound and smell of pancakes allured Nora as she jolted out of bed to observe what Ren was doing.

"Good morning Nora." Ren said cheerfully. This was different. Ren normally took a few cups of coffee to completely wake up. "How did you sleep?"

"Ooohh. Pancakes." Nora said. Her mouth watering up.

Ren gave a short laugh. "Good it seems." Ren continued making the pancakes. He had made a large pile, for the two of them. Nora averted her attention to the mountain of pancakes. Eyes glittering.

"Hey!" Ren said sharply. "Those are for the both of us. So don't go eating them all up before I even get a chance to sit down."

Nora grumbled. "Fine." She pouted crossing her arms.

"Nora can you find some Red sap for me? I'm almost done the final batch." Ren said flipping the last two pancakes over.

"I'm on it Ren!" Nora said cheerfully. She jolted to the cupboards to look for it. "Uhh Ren?" Nora said hesitantly.

"What is it Nora?"

"We're all out."

Ren sighed. "Well this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't have eaten all of it." Ren sighed once more. "Well then I guess we'll have to get some from the Forever Fall forest." He said flipping the last two pancakes onto the pile. "Now get out of your pajamas and let's go get some."

"You got it Ren!" Nora rushed to her closet grabbing her outfit and then she rushed into the bathroom. Within seconds, Nora was back into the room fully clothed and ready to go. "Let's go!" She said eagerly with a large grin on her face.

[Cut to Forever Fall forest]

"C'mon Ren! We have to find some sap so I can have those pancakes!" Nora said gleefully skipping through the forest. Just the thought of the pancakes made her mouth water.

"Well if we are going to find some, we need a fairly large tree. We need a large helping of sap to last us for a while." Ren said carrying a backpack full of empty jars.

Nora unaware of where she was going skipped straight into a very large foreign object. Nora startled by it, backed up and pulled out her Magnihld and got into a battle stance. She looked fiercely at the object before noticing what it was. A look of awe came upon her face. "Uhh Ren?"

"What is it Noraa-" Ren said his voice trailing off.

The two of them both looked at a towering oak. The tree was taller than anything they had seen. They stood there, awestruck. The trunk was thick and had a darker shade of brown. There were no cuts or marks, and no deformities. The leaves on the tree were a very bright shade of red. The branches were full of leaves, covering Ren and Nora in a very large section of shade. The wind underneath the tree was cool, making a very good spot for a possible picnic. The leaves were falling around them, making a small flapping noise before they hit the ground.

"This one?" Nora said still looking up at the tree.

"Oh yeah. This one." Ren replied.

He reached for the empty jars and started filling them up. Nora eagerly watched over him. Nora reached over and snatched one of the jars. She ate it all before Ren even had the chance of stopping her. Ren glared at Nora. Nora giggled.

"Nora, you need to stop eating the sap. That's the reason we ran out. Now help me out with the last jar and we can head back." Ren said giving Nora a jar.

Nora pouted. "Fine." Nora said reluctantly.

Ren and Nora filled up the last two jars, and put them into Ren's backpack. He then zipped it up, threw it over his back, and then they left for beacon.

They walked for about 10 minutes, until Ren heard a loud growling noise.

Ren said put his arm in front of Nora, stopping her. "Did you hear that?"

Nora nervously laughed. "That wasn't a Grimm." She said patting her stomach. "I'm starving."

Ren let out a sigh of relief. "Whew. At least we know what to do about that." Ren took his backpack off and put it on the ground. He took out a jar of sap for Nora to snack on. "Luckily we got enough for you to have a small snack."

Ren handed the jar to Nora. "Mmmmm!" Nora said. Before she could take a sip, she dropped the jar on the ground, breaking it. She looked down and saw the mess she had made. Her bottom lip started to quiver. She was starving and she had spilled her only snack. She looked up. "Ren?" She said quietly.

"No. We still need some for the pancakes you know."

"Okay." Nora said. Her head hung low.

Ren picked up the backpack and they continued walking.

They walked for a bit more until Ren heard another growl. "Nora, I know you're hungry, but you'll just have to wait until we get back to the dorm."

"What are you talking about? That wasn't me." Nora said confused.

A look of realization came across Ren's face. It wasn't Nora or her stomach. An Ursa must have gotten the scent of the sap, and now it was after them. Ren turned around and saw the monster that stood before them. It was a Major Ursa, with spikes along its back, and plates covering most of its back.

"Uhh Nora?" Ren said fearfully. He dropped his backpack of sap, making a clinking noise as they fell to the ground.

"What is it Re-" Nora's speech cut off after she had witnessed the monster.

It looked at the two of them, and stood up on his hind legs letting out a deafening roar. Nora had a flashback of the nightmare. She stood there frozen in place.

"Let's get out of here Nora. Nora?" Ren tapped on Nora's shoulder. She didn't budge.

The Ursa charged at the two of them quickly. Nora shook her head and finally snapped out of her shock. Her and Ren quickly jumped out of the way causing it to run past them. She pulled out her Magnhild and shot the Ursa once in the back, causing it to fall to the ground with a crash. It got back up and walked back toward them. Nora switched her Magnhild into hammer form and lifted it up in the air. She readied for a swing, but the Ursa knocked it out of her hands onto the ground a few feet away from her. The Ursa took one swing at Nora, too quick for her to react. The Ursa struck Nora with enormous force knocking her straight into a nearby tree. The hit from the tree didn't break her aura, but knocked her out cold. The Ursa looked at Ren and growled. Ren pulled out his StormFlower and started shooting it. The shots did very little. The Ursa swung at Ren, but he was quick and dodged the hit. He shot the Ursa a few more times in the head without much success. The Ursa charged at Ren once more, but he was quick and jumped over it and onto its back. He ripped off one of the spikes on its back, causing the Ursa to stand on its leg knocking Ren off. He landed on his feet and jumped at the Ursa's back. He drove the spike into a soft part on its back that wasn't covered in plating. The beast let out a roar of pain. Ren used his aura to focus an attack on the spike. He hit the spike with a devastating blow, sending it straight through the beast and killing it. The beast fell to the ground with a large crash. Ren wiped off the dirt from his clothes. He picked up the backpack full of sap and threw it over his back. Then he noticed Nora's weapon lying on the ground next to the Ursa.

"Nora!" He said remembering Nora.

He and ran over to her, Nora lying on the ground unconscious. "Come on Nora, wake up!" Ren said shaking Nora trying to wake her up.

Nora's eyes opened slightly. "Ren?" Nora said quietly.

Ren let out a smile and a sigh of relief.

"Did you get the Ursa?" Nora said still disorientated.

"Yes got it. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But my head hurts a bit." Nora said rubbing the back of her head.

"Would some sap make you feel better?"

Nora's eyes blinked wide open. "Yes!" She said eagerly.

"Alright. Luckily we got a lot of it, so I don't think another one would make much of a difference." Ren opened up the backpack and gave one of the jars of sap to Nora. "Now don't drop this one."

"I won't Ren." Nora said before gulping it all down. She stood up quickly, full of energy and ready to go home. She saw where she dropped her Magnhild and rushed over to it. She picked it up and threw it over her back.

"I'm ready! You got the sap?" Nora said yelling to Ren.

"Don't worry Nora. I have it." Ren replied.

"Ok. Just making sure you didn't forget it."

Ren caught up to Nora and they both walked together. Nora skipped cheerfully alongside Ren as they left the forest with a snack and a story to go along with it.

[Cut to dorm]

It was almost nighttime and the two of them were ready for bed.

"Are they almost ready?" Nora said waiting impatiently for the pancakes.

"Yes Nora. They're almost ready. It would have been nicer if Jaune and Pyrrha didn't eat them all while we were gone. Then at least we wouldn't have spent so much time making them again."

Ren was making another batch of pancakes for the two of them to enjoy. Nora was back in her pajamas sitting on her bed impatiently. The two of them satisfied with their trip, decided to treat themselves to the snack they would have had if Jaune and Pyrrha didn't take it for themselves. Ren finished up the last 2 pancakes and put them in a pile like last time.

"Alright Nora. Leave some for me, okay?"

"Fine."

Ren carried the plate of pancakes over to Nora's bed with an empty plate for him. He placed the two plates on the bed side by side while he sat down on the bed next to Nora's. Ren took a helping of pancakes for him, while he left the rest for Nora. He pulled out two jars of sap; one for Him and one for Nora. Nora opened hers up quickly and poured it all over her pancakes covering them completely. Ren slowly poured his taking a small amount.

"Wait! I almost forgot." Ren got up andwalked over to the cupboards and grabbed a fork and knife for both him and Nora. He gave one set to Nora and placed the other set on his plate. "Now we can eat." Ren sat back down on the bed. The two of them started eating the pancakes.

"That was really fun Ren." Nora said with a mouthful of pancakes. "We should do that again sometime."

"Maybe. But for now, let's just enjoy a little snack."

"Okay Ren!" Nora said gleefully.

The two of them enjoyed their pancakes and ate happily until there was nothing left on their plates. Ren grabbed both his and Nora's dishes and placed them in the sink.

Nora yawned and let out a large stretch. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to take a nap. Care to join me?"

"I think I might just do that. It has been a long day, and I could use the rest."

Ren slipped into something more comfortable and crawled into his bed. He let out a large yawn before getting comfortable.

"Goodnight Ren." Nora said rolling over.

"Goodnight Nora." Ren replied back.

"I love you Ren."

"I love you too Nora."

Nora giggled and rolled over in her bed before falling asleep. Ren looked at Nora sleeping, let out a smile and rolled over in his bed too before falling asleep as well. It had been a good day, and he was happy about that. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep almost as fast as Nora. Almost. The two of them lay there happily sleeping as the daylight started to fade.


End file.
